


desire glamour is a hell of a drug

by LunaInvidia



Category: Changeling: The Lost, Vampire: The Requiem, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Blood, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Intoxication, Magic Made Them Do It, No permanent trauma, Oneshot, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaInvidia/pseuds/LunaInvidia
Summary: A Fairest overindulges her glamour addiction. Some of London's other supernaturals take notice.a wholly self indulgent little vampire gangbang I wrote starring my Weiss Frau Colette.





	desire glamour is a hell of a drug

Her motley hasn’t noticed yet.  Perhaps this is for the best, Colette wouldn’t want anyone else to develop unhealthy addictions- but how can they avoid this when the burn of glamour feels _so good?_ Better than good. Desire is like… like the best champagne, filling her with warm dreamy bubbles.  Colette giggles and sighs. Fear is rich and dark, anger energizing, sorrow smothering. But desire…. desire just glows.  

She’s just about full up, sitting here drinking in a brothel and just letting the swirling eddies of the surrounding excitement fill her up. It’s just not enough- a little bit more and she’ll go home and tease Mal a little bit before bed,  Changelings can’t feed off each other but it’s almost as good, watching him turn pink and stammer like he’s a teenager and not a grown man.

...Almost.

Colette flicks a tongue over her lips, waiting, as a trio of sailors swagger in. Fresh from the docks by the sweaty salt-spray musk of them, and already drunk.  The desire pouring off of them is thick enough to taste-

She’s watching too intently and she thinks what they’d be like to really taste, all that salt and muscled flesh and maybe she could bring in one of the pretty flower seller girls with her breasts like cream and honey-

_Oh, no._

Dimly she registers that she’s overdone it, all at once it goes from not quite enough to too much and she feels… drunk, actually, but a shake of her head isn’t enough to clear it and she’s so aroused suddenly it aches and she shifts in her seat-

_I need to go.  But where? I can’t-  I can’t go home like this-  can’t let them see but oh God Mal could fix it- no I can’t, I can’t, not like this-_

She giggles aloud and people turn to stare.  “Must be going, pardon me,” she says, politely, and another laugh swells up irrationally as the bar patrons move away.  She’s just enough on the wrong side of mad that people move away from her, don’t try to bother her- _but what would it be like if they did?_

Her neglected flesh twitches at the thought and she whimpers slightly.  In any case the whores are going to be angry if she takes custom away from them so Colette stumbles out into the street and in the direction of what she hopes is Spring.  If she can’t be home- _could surprise Malachi in bed, could kiss any objections from his lips and other places too-_ then Spring is the next best place for her to wait out the high and maybe get some companionship there even-

except it’s later than she thought and everything’s dancing pleasantly and she’s all turned around. She takes all of four steps before she collides with the velvet-clad back of a man.

“ _Pardonnez moi, m’sieur_ ,” she slurs,and then he turns and oh, he’s got a mouthful of sharp teeth-

“What have we here, then,” his voice is low and dangerous and it’s like a touch of silk against her skin. “One of the Fair Folk in the flesh, and she’s all alone.”

“Don’t bother,” says another voice, and Colette realizes suddenly that he’s definitely not alone.  There’s- six of them? Seven? she can’t count right and they’re all dressed similarly, like dandies but darker, and she bites back the urge to run her fingertips over the velvet of his waistcoat.  They’re surrounding her.  That’s a problem, certainly.  

“You have to admit, this is a far more interesting toy than some mortal whore.”

“Some of those little faeries pack a punch.  I’m just saying, watch out.”

“I could tear her in half,” scoffs the first.  He takes a step towards her, and she steps back, nearly into the arms of one of them behind her.  “Look at her face! She’s on something, I bet. Miss, do you even realize what’s happening?”

Colette isn’t sure there’s a right answer to that question.  The trembling in her limbs betrays her, as does the insistent arousal still coiling itself like an ouroboros inside her hips.  At her confused silence, a ripple of mocking laughter echoes around the circle.  

“I wanna be on something,” another speaks up.  “You think it’s true what they say about Changeling blood?”

“Let’s find out.”  

Colette puts a hand to her neck.  “Wait, I-”

The vampire she collided with steps in, fingers skimming over her cheek. Up close he’s beautiful, actually, dark and intense.  “You’re in a state, sweetheart,” he purrs.  “Even we can see that. So because I’m so merciful, I’ll make you a _deal_.  We escort you home alive, and for our gentlemanly services rendered, you give us all a taste.”  

She trembles.  In her desire-addled state, even the thought of him _biting_ her is doing weird shivery things to her. And as long as she doesn’t say _no,_ the illusion that she has a choice remains. “Not on the street,” is all she says.

Seven undead laugh and laugh.

  


                  

 

She’s not sure where they take her, just that it’s cold and cramped and barely lit.  The first of them- the leader- escorts her, one firm strong arm around her shoulder in mock solicitude.  If he wanted he could probably just pick her up and swing her over his shoulder like a particularly lovely sack of potatoes, but again there’s that illusion of safety. His touch is cold but still thrilling, because the burn of desire still fresh and sparking all along her veins is heat enough.  She has to fight not to lean into it just for the contact.

“So what-” she starts to say, and then one of the vampires not currently occupied grabs the front of her bodice in one hand and tears straight down.  She gasps in shock as the clammy air races over newly exposed skin, raking over her already-sensitive skin.  Her nipples are so hard they hurt.  “H-Hey, I-”

“We said we’d get you home alive, and we will, so relax,” orders one, unsmiling.  “And tilt your head back”  

Desire and fear turn her pliant in their hands and she obeys, baring the slim column of her lace-marked throat to them as she’s lifted up off the floor- _hands so many hands how many are holding me up?_ \- and presented to the leader, He smirks and pulls her to him, feet dangling off the floor, and sinks his teeth into her skin.

She screams, involuntarily, but it- well it does hurt, it _does_ , but there’s an answering jolt in her abdomen that travels down and pours into her nerves and oh, oh, that’s not pain, not at all. She whimpers without realizing it.

“Looks like she likes it, little slut,” laughs someone.  “Hey, man, you okay?”  The leader’s eyes are dilated huge in the flickering light, and he licks a bead of her blood from his lips.

He nods, and this must be permission.  They raise her even higher, like she weighs nothing at all- and there’s the sharp burn of teeth suddenly everywhere.  Wrists, breasts, belly- she cries out as her skirt too gets yanked away and someone’s mouth sinks into the tenderness of her inner thigh.

“Damn, you taste good,” breathes a voice in her ear, and she doesn’t know whether or not to move towards it, or away.  She writhes in their hands, but to what end even she’s no longer sure. There’s a slide of wetness up her leg, and she realizes the vampire still between her thighs is licking upwards, slowly, leaving crimson streaks even as he mouths away the slick of her arousal dripping down her skin. “Can’t remember what it is you taste like, but it’s _good_.”

She’s hazily proud of that, no matter how bizarre that feels to admit, and as the mouth on her thigh moves higher she moans, high pitched and shamefully needy. This wasn’t part of the deal, she wants to protest, but _a taste_ still qualifies here and as his tongue moves she can’t remember why she wanted to say anything at all.

They must be tired of holding her up because she gets set down on something cold and hard.  “Nnhh,” she manages to whimper, immediately missing the contact.  “Please-”

“She’s begging! Listen to her!”

Fingers trail over her breasts and down her sides, and she twists under them. One rough hand grips tight in her hair, forcing her head back. Her eyelids flutter open, blinking up at the circle of Kindred. Tears collect in the corners of her pale eyes, but she still can't find _no_ or _stop_ in her throat.

The leader shoves a pair of strong, strangely warm fingers into her mouth without warning, and it muffles her yelp of surprise as someone else slaps the inside of her thigh. The world blurs at the edges.

“Be good, little doll,” purrs someone, and the familiar nickname spills the tears down her face. _I'm sorry, Mal._

She can't decide if she's apologizing for getting herself into this, or if she's apologizing because she doesn't want it to stop.

The hand in her mouth presses further until her jaw twinges, and then it's replaced by a cock, thick and dry and forceful. She chokes, and there's that ripple of mocking laughter again.

The cock belongs to whoever has his hand in her hair. He sets up an erratic rhythm, and any hope she could have had of being an active participant vanishes. She's just trying to relax.

More hands on her hips, not bothering to open her up further before the first one pushes inside her and she cries out a little. Only so very little. Glamour has done all the work of preparing her for this.

“Fuck, she loves it.”

“These little fae bitches’ll fuck whatever moves.”

“How would _you_ know?”

Their words blend together with the ragged moans she can barely get out. As soon as the one in her mouth finishes, someone else takes his place. She feels a little like she's drowning.

Colette arches against the vampire currently fucking her hard, coming around him and being largely ignored. The desire’s burn hasn't faded, though, she's still slick and wet and ridiculously tender. At some point, her arms have ended up pulled behind her and her knees spread, rough enough to bruise. It's not necessary- she's not fighting. _Don't stop, don't stop, rip me apart. It hurts it hurts but I never want to stop-_

Just like with her mouth, she's not given time to rest in between the relentless pace they've set for her. Come drips down the curve of her body and everything is a haze of heat and salt and musk.

She lost count of them basically immediately, and so it takes her completely by surprise when the two fucking her currently finish abruptly and first of them, the leader, sinks his fangs into one of the yet-unmarked places on her throat. She screams, and he grabs her, pinning her tightly to him and slamming into her. “You should be- _hah-_ proud-” he rasps, in her ear. “Got enough to keep me going for another round-”

“Mmnh-” she responds, intelligently, and his hands find her hips and keep her moving. Which is good because she really can't find the energy to do it herself.  He kisses her punishingly hard, bruising her tender lips, and she moans into his mouth.

“Ma-Malachi,” she gasps, thinking of someone else's hands in her hair, on her breasts, and she comes again, panting and crying out. Eventually the vampire comes too, with another slap to her abused flesh, and they drop her to the floor.

Colette lays trembling, and slowly realizes that she's alone. They've broken their word. But maybe this is for the best. She's not hurt, after all, and the confusion of a glamour high has mostly faded.

She gets to her feet, blood and come and sweat running down her skin, and sighs.

_What am I going to do? What will I tell Mal?_

Even in her well-fucked state, the thought of him still makes her ache, pleasantly, and she shakes herself a bit. Her lust has been sated for now. She'll just have to deal with the feelings later.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Autumn Nightmares has some interesting things to say on the topic of what Changeling blood does to the Kindred.


End file.
